The New Guy
by Just G
Summary: An imagining of how Robin's new love interest may affect things.
1. The New Guy

**A/N: **Just a little story wondering how the new guy will affects things.

**A/N:** Was meant to be shorter but ran a little longer. Apologies

**The New Guy**

May had passed. Barney and Quinn were no more. For a spell Barney had returned to his old ways, but even he could no longer deny the fact that he had changed. Both time itself and his feelings for Robin had seen to that.

Robin was now dating Brandon. Things were going good. Maybe it was not quite love yet, maybe it never would be. But there was undeniably something there. Was is chemistry, the first shoots of love or purely lust. This was a question that Robin could not answer.

The two friends would often see each other at MacLarens. Barney would often regale the gang with stories of his latest conquest. Robin would roll her eyes in mock disgust, just like she had done countless time before. In many ways she was just happy to see Barney away from Quinn. She accepted the old Barney with his old ways as the lesser of two evils.

Lately she had noticed a change in Barney's demeanour. The stories, the womanising had started to dwindle yet he seemed more content, almost hopeful. They had started to reconnect on some level. Not like the past but could it really ever be like that again?

Barney and Robin's friendship was like an old car. Sometimes it would break down and of course you'd get it fixed. Sometimes out of loyalty. Often out of necessity. It would run great for a while but deep down you know it would probably never be back to its best. And not forgetting, Barney and Robin's friendship came with one big stumbling block.

Each could recognise that the bridges between them were slowly being rebuilt. The jokes had returned. So had the little guilty, almost flirtatious looks. Once upon a time they had their own language, a small look or gesture could convey almost anything. But at some stage they lost the basic ability to communicate with one another Both were happier now but also scared about what the future may hold. If things did return to normal, how many more times could they repeat the same old dance.

Barney was sat at his office desk. He should have been working but instead was staring into space, thinking of nothing in general. Suddenly his phone beeped.

**Hi Barney. Got your number from Robin. Could you meet me at MacLarens around six. Need some business advice. Brandon.**

Barney had to do a double take. He couldn't understand why Brandon would seek him out for advice. He hadn't exactly been overly welcoming to the guy. He took his time in replying, wishing he didn't have to.

**Ok. Six o'clock**

Against his better judgement and for Robin's sake he decided to do the honourable thing.

Barney reached the door of MacLarens at 5.55pm. Intrigue at Brandon's request had got the better of him. He had planned to show up late but his suspicions required answers.

He entered the pub and went to the bar. He ordered a single malt, paid and turned around to look for Brandon. He was not there. 'Uh. Tardiness. Not good'. He headed to the gang's usual booth and took a seat. He sat for a minute, pouring things over in his mind. Carl the bartender approached the booth.

"Barney", he waited for recognition. "This was left for you", he handed Barney an envelope.

"Um thanks Carl", Barney responded whilst taking the envelope. A look of bemusement crossed his face. His name was on the envelope but he did not recognise the writing. He held the envelope in his hand, almost fearful of opening it. Several minutes passed.

"Barney. I didn't expect you to be here." Robin stood in front of him.

"Was supposed to be meeting someone."

"Me too. Well Brandon actually but he doesn't seem to be around." She remained stood, scanning the bar. Barney looked up at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"I was supposed to meet him here too. Six O'clock."

"You were? Is there something going on Barney?"

"Beats me. I show up and all I got is this", he held up the unopened envelope.

She glance at the envelope instantly recognising the hand writing. "This is kind of weird. I think I need a drink. You?" Robin asked, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I'm good Robin, thanks." Robin turned and went to the bar. Barney just sat there, his mind working overtime. After a few minutes Robin returned looking more confused than ever.

"Robin", Barney tried to get her attention. "What's up?"

"I...I got one too", she held an envelope in her hands. She took her seat in the booth and took a big drink of her whisky.

"Should we do this then?", Barney looked across at is ex. A look of concern was etched in both their faces. "You mean aloud." Robin was clearly distracted.

"No to ourselves. Then if we feel like it we can show them to one another. They might be nothing after all." Barney had little faith in his own words.

"Ok." With that they both cautiously opened their respective envelopes.

_Barney,_

_we haven't became close or even friends, so I'll keep this short and to the point._

_You and Robin, it's clear there's something there. A blind man can see it. I'm not accusing you of anything and I don't hold any grudges. I just know I'm no competition._

_Don't let me regret this. Do the right thing and make her truly happy. I just wish it could have been me._

_Brandon_

_p.s Barney this hurts like hell, just don't let this be in vain._

_Robin,_

_How should I start this. How does someone go about ruining their own chances at happiness. But I can't ignore what my own eyes tell me. It's obvious. To me, to everyone. You and Barney have to stop kidding and face up to reality. _

_Do you realise how hard this is? Every word I write pains me but we know 'what could be' just can't compete with what's meant to be. I want to fight for you but I know a losing battle when I see one. If I end it now at least the pain won't get any worse._

_There's so much I want to say but call me selfish, I just don't want to go there. Believe me, I don't bear you any ill will. I won't lie, I'm sad but I'm a better man for having known you for the short time I have. What I thought you and me could've had is what you and Barney should have. I think deep down you know that._

_You don't need me to tell you what to do._

_B. x_

When Robin finished reading she looked up at Barney who was just sat there lost in thought. "Barney, what did it say?"

"Stocks and shares. Um he wanted some advice." He wasn't very convincing. "Yours?"

"Hockey." Again the answer was far from convincing. They did not speak, both consumed with various emotions. Barney reached for his glass and drank it in one gulp, a surefire sign of his nerves. Robin didn't even notice, her gaze stretched far into the distance.

"Actually Barney, I lied." He gave a knowing nod. "It was about us."

"Mine too." When both should have been happy in truth they were both scared. A nervous Barney spoke first. He exhaled loudly. "I guess it's time we had that talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a little story wondering how the new guy will affects things.

**A/N:** Was meant to be shorter but ran a little longer. Apologies.

**I am having problems getting the correct spacing so I apologise for the layout. Will try to fix it asap.  
**

**The New Guy**

May had passed. Barney and Quinn were no more. For a spell Barney had returned to his old ways, but even he could no longer deny the fact that he had changed. Both time itself and his feelings for Robin had seen to that.

Robin was now dating Brandon. Things were going good. Maybe it was not quite love yet, maybe it never would be. But there was undeniably something there. Was is chemistry, the first shoots of love or purely lust. This was a question that Robin could not answer.

The two friends would often see each other at MacLarens. Barney would often regale the gang with stories of his latest conquest. Robin would roll her eyes in mock disgust, just like she had done countless time before. In many ways she was just happy to see Barney away from Quinn. She accepted the old Barney with his old ways as the lesser of two evils.

Lately she had noticed a change in Barney's demeanour. The stories, the womanising had started to dwindle yet he seemed more content, almost hopeful. They had started to reconnect on some level. Not like the past but could it really ever be like that again?

Barney and Robin's friendship was like an old car. Sometimes it would break down and of course you'd get it fixed. Sometimes out of loyalty. Often out of necessity. It would run great for a while but deep down you know it would probably never be back to its best. And not forgetting, Barney and Robin's friendship came with one big stumbling block.

Each could recognise that the bridges between them were slowly being rebuilt. The jokes had returned. So had the little guilty, almost flirtatious looks. Once upon a time they had their own language, a small look or gesture could convey almost anything. But at some stage they lost the basic ability to communicate with one another Both were happier now but also scared about what the future may hold. If things did return to normal, how many more times could they repeat the same old dance.

Barney was sat at his office desk. He should have been working but instead was staring into space, thinking of nothing in general. Suddenly his phone beeped.

**Hi Barney. Got your number from Robin. Could you meet me at MacLarens around six. Need some business advice. Brandon.**

Barney had to do a double take. He couldn't understand why Brandon would seek him out for advice. He hadn't exactly been overly welcoming to the guy. He took his time in replying, wishing he didn't have to.

**Ok. Six o'clock**

Against his better judgement and for Robin's sake he decided to do the honourable thing.

Barney reached the door of MacLarens at 5.55pm. Intrigue at Brandon's request had got the better of him. He had planned to show up late but his suspicions required answers.

He entered the pub and went to the bar. He ordered a single malt, paid and turned around to look for Brandon. He was not there. 'Uh. Tardiness. Not good'. He headed to the gang's usual booth and took a seat. He sat for a minute, pouring things over in his mind. Carl the bartender approached the booth.

"Barney", he waited for recognition. "This was left for you", he handed Barney an envelope.

"Um thanks Carl", Barney responded whilst taking the envelope. A look of bemusement crossed his face. His name was on the envelope but he did not recognise the writing. He held the envelope in his hand, almost fearful of opening it. Several minutes passed.

"Barney. I didn't expect you to be here." Robin stood in front of him.

"Was supposed to be meeting someone."

"Me too. Well Brandon actually but he doesn't seem to be around." She remained stood, scanning the bar. Barney looked up at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"I was supposed to meet him here too. Six O'clock."

"You were? Is there something going on Barney?"

"Beats me. I show up and all I got is this", he held up the unopened envelope.

She glance at the envelope instantly recognising the hand writing. "This is kind of weird. I think I need a drink. You?" Robin asked, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I'm good Robin, thanks." Robin turned and went to the bar. Barney just sat there, his mind working overtime. After a few minutes Robin returned looking more confused than ever.

"Robin", Barney tried to get her attention. "What's up?"

"I...I got one too", she held an envelope in her hands. She took her seat in the booth and took a big drink of her whisky.

"Should we do this then?", Barney looked across at is ex. A look of concern was etched in both their faces. "You mean aloud." Robin was clearly distracted.

"No to ourselves. Then if we feel like it we can show them to one another. They might be nothing after all." Barney had little faith in his own words.

"Ok." With that they both cautiously opened their respective envelopes.

_Barney,_

_we haven't became close or even friends, so I'll keep this short and to the point._

_You and Robin, it's clear there's something there. A blind man can see it. I'm not accusing you of anything and I don't hold any grudges. I just know I'm no competition._

_Don't let me regret this. Do the right thing and make her truly happy. I just wish it could have been me._

_Brandon_

_p.s Barney this hurts like hell, just don't let this be in vain._

_Robin,_

_How should I start this. How does someone go about ruining their own chances at happiness. But I can't ignore what my own eyes tell me. It's obvious. To me, to everyone. You and Barney have to stop kidding and face up to reality. _

_Do you realise how hard this is? Every word I write pains me but we know 'what could be' just can't compete with what's meant to be. I want to fight for you but I know a losing battle when I see one. If I end it now at least the pain won't get any worse._

_There's so much I want to say but call me selfish, I just don't want to go there. Believe me, I don't bear you any ill will. I won't lie, I'm sad but I'm a better man for having known you for the short time I have. What I thought you and me could've had is what you and Barney should have. I think deep down you know that._

_You don't need me to tell you what to do._

_B. x_

When Robin finished reading she looked up at Barney who was just sat there lost in thought. "Barney, what did it say?"

"Stocks and shares. Um he wanted some advice." He wasn't very convincing. "Yours?"

"Hockey." Again the answer was far from convincing. They did not speak, both consumed with various emotions. Barney reached for his glass and drank it in one gulp, a surefire sign of his nerves. Robin didn't even notice, her gaze stretched far into the distance.

"Actually Barney, I lied." He gave a knowing nod. "It was about us."

"Mine too." When both should have been happy in truth they were both scared. A nervous Barney spoke first. He exhaled loudly. "I guess it's time we had that talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure whether this will continue. Just had an idea and ran with it. Hopefully it turned out ok.


End file.
